Short Stuff
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, was a young man trying to follow in his father's footsteps, trying to be the best soccer player in the world. Fighting through all the insults about his height and striving for greatness with his head held up high. He will meet people on the way, good and bad, he might make friends or enemies. Welcome to the legend of Natsu Dragneel.


**Short Stuff: Welcome Natsu Dragneel!**

 **Sorry that Hat Trick was taken down, it's because I was experiencing bad writers block. I also had another similar story to Hat Trick and here it is. This is for all the short people who love the beautiful Soccer/Football.**

 **(P.S, I will be using the term soccer for this story.)**

 **Well let's get on with the story!**

 _Magnolia Station, 9:30 Pm_

The Train to Magnolia stopped at the train station. A salmon haired teen walked out of the train with a big smile on his face and luggage in his hands. He looked towards the city, with a large smile.

"I'm finally in Magnolia!" The boy yelled

This pink haired teen was named Natsu Dragneel; he originally lived in a far away land. He was hoping to pursue a career in something special here in Magnolia.

Natsu took his luggage and started walking towards the bright city. He took out his phone which also had his address to his new house.

'152 Long Dr...' Natsu said in his head

Natsu followed the directions to his new apartment. It was getting dark so he wanted to get inside quick. Luckily the moving crew moved in all his stuff before he got there.

He finally got to his luxury apartment suite that he bought in Magnolia. He walked to his apartment which was apartment 1819. He took out his apartment keys and opened the doors; he was met with a very modern looking apartment.

"Wow...Nicer than the photo..." Natsu stood there shocked

His apartment had three rooms, just in case of guests and a large kitchen with a bar table. The living room was large, with a flat screen TV and large windows. Most of all the furniture was black and white to have that sleek look. The apartment had two bathrooms which were very clean.

He took his stuff to his surprisingly spacious room. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the room and all of his old furniture. He opened one of the dressers and closets and started pouring all his clothes into them.

He walked out of the room and decided to unpack everything else. He had around three more boxes and a luggage bag filled with cleats.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

Natsu wiped the sweat off his forehead from all the moving and cleaning of the beautiful house. He opened the blinds of the window, and he was met with a beautiful view of the city. The lights were shimmering in the night. Natsu was speechless by the sheer beauty of the city.

'Tomorrow is the big day...The moment I was waiting for since I was a child...' Natsu thought while looking at his father's poster on the wall.

The poster had a picture of a red headed man with a red jersey, dribbling a ball. Right under the ball it said the name of the player Natsu Dragneel has always looked up to.

"Igneel Dragneel, number 10 of the Magnolia Phantoms, and the captain of the International Fiore Team..." Natsu mumbled

'My Father...' Natsu continued in his mind while walking out off the room.

Natsu took his soccer ball and prepared to go to the local park in his area. He put on his favourite Mercurial cleats and walked out of his room. He locked the door to his house and got in his car. He got his GPS and followed the directions to the park.

He got to the park after a couple of minutes of driving and got out of the car. The park lights were on so he wasn't completely blind when he played.

Natsu started dribbling the ball around very well. He started pulling out some crazy moves and flicks and crazy shots like top bins Rabonas. It was absolutely dazzling; it was like he was dancing gracefully with majestic moves that could make a professional soccer player jealous.

"Finally some peace!" Natsu yelled to himself while dribbling around the ball with glee

He played soccer for around another hour. After an hour he picked up his ball and started making his way to his car. He got to his car and made his way to his apartment. He got to house and yawned while opening the door to his house. Instead of expecting an empty house, he found his mom and sister inside as well.

"Mom, Wendy!" Natsu yelled while falling over

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled while hugging him on the ground

"Hey, Wendy what are you doing here?" Natsu said while rubbing her head

"Mom said we're staying with you." Wendy said while pointing to his blonde haired mom

His mother was a part of the prestigious Vermillion family, her name was Mavis Vermillion. She was the main organiser of the World Magic Cup and the Fiore League head organiser as well.

"Well, apparently I had a job to do here for around two years and I guess we're living with you Natsu." His mom said while looking through his fridge

"Mom, stop raiding my fridge!" Natsu yelled while watching his mom stuff her hands with various foods and desserts.

Natsu carried Wendy on his back and got inside his apartment. He put Wendy down on the couch and walked in the kitchen.

"Natsu, you know I love fooooood!" Mavis groaned with a piece of meat in her mouth

"Come on Mom! I'll cook you guys something, go watch TV with Wendy." Natsu face palmed

Mavis just huffed while walking to Wendy who was watching a new anime that just got released; it's called Fairy Tail or something.

Natsu decided to make a nice steak for the family. He took out some beef and started seasoning and cooking the steak. Natsu was an exceptional chef; he took some cooking courses outside of school.

'Oh god...I forgot the gravy...' Natsu thought while looking inside the shelves

"I should have stocked up on food..."Natsu mumbled

"Mom, I'm going to go get some supplies at the super market." Natsu said while grabbing his sweater.

"Alright, Natsu bring back some snacks!" Mavis yelled while Natsu was walking out the door.

Natsu walked out the door but while turning around he was face to face with his neighbour. She had beautiful red locks and a voluptuous body; she was also around the height of 5'5. She was about to go in her house.

"Hey, so you're my neighbour." Natsu smiled while striking up a conversation

"Yeah, nice to meet you I'm Erza Scarlet." She said while smiling

"Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you." Natsu smiled back

"Well I'll see you later alright." Erza said while walking inside her apartment

"See you later." Natsu waved while walking to the stairs

He walked down stairs, looking at the time. He finally got to the parking lot and got in his car. He drove to the supermarket, and got inside. He made his way to the seasoning aisle of the supermarket, and picked up some gravy.

While walking out of the aisle, he heard some mumbling from a blonde muscular man with some people around him. Natsu assumed the people around the blonde was the blonde's entourage.

"Look at that pink haired midget." The blonde laughed

Natsu was pretty short; he was the height of 5'6 which was pretty short for his age. He was also always the shortest in his classes for many years. Natsu was gritting his teeth after that comment; he was always teased for his height from all the guys in his school.

"Is that his natural hair colour?!" Another guy chuckled

Natsu just paid for the gravy and left. The blonde and his entourage just laughed at him. Natsu got in his car and drove off to his house.

'I hope this won't happen tomorrow.' Natsu thought

He got to his apartment complex and parked his car. He got out of his car and got inside the building, he climbed up the stairs to his apartment got his keys and opened the door. His mom and his sister were sleeping on the couch cuddled in each other's arms.

Natsu smiled and put his gravy and went to the kitchen and started cooking the steak once more. He cooked the steak with ease.

He started cooking the gravy after the steak, and stirred the gravy until it was ready for eating. Once he finished he poured the gravy on each steak giving it flavour. He started adding some extra seasonings. He then cut up some lettuce and divided the cut up lettuce onto each plate. He poured some sauce onto each plate for the lettuce so it wouldn't taste plain.

He finally finished by pouring drinks for each one of them. They all got orange juice, because it was all they had at the moment.

He walked to the two girls and started shaking them up for dinner.

"Hey guys wake up." He said

The two woke up and immediately got hit with the aroma of fresh lettuce and cooked meat. Mavis picked up Wendy and ran to the kitchen; she set Wendy down on the chair, and sat in her own seat and started stuffing her own face with food.

Natsu and Wendy started laughing and Mavis started blushing from embarrassment. The two joined in and they all ate in joy.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

"That was great!" Mavis sighed while patting her stomach

"Natsu, your cooking is the best!" Wendy smiled while sipping her juice

"Well I have to prepare for 'you know what' tomorrow." Natsu said while walking to his room

"Oh that reminds me, Wendy I signed you up for school!" Mavis said while bolting up

"Mom, we just got here today!" Wendy whined

"Time to prepare!" Mavis yelled in glee

Natsu chuckled at the bickering of his mom and his sister. They were so childish sometimes. Natsu packed his cleats in the bag and some shorts, a sports jersey and of course deodorant.

"Tomorrow my dream will be a reality!" Natsu yelled

 _ **End Of Chapter 1**_

 _ **To be clear, this is not a sequel of Hat Trick. I gave up on Hat Trick because the story was honestly going nowhere. I didn't have enough likes and follows to continue and the writing was not so good. I'm sorry for all the Hat Trick fans but, I plan to make this a similar story, without that cliché school setting for Natsu.**_

 _ **Natsu's Age: 18**_

 _ **Erza's Age: 17**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
